The principal objectives of the Cancer Control Program of the University of Texas System Cancer Center for the period from 6/1/77 through 5/31/78 follow: 1. Identify and appoint qualified physicians to clinical positions on its institutional staff to establish a state-wide core faculty to assist in the conduct of educational programs; 2. attempt to develop and test a community model of public education as an adjunct to cancer detection programs in cooperation with other agencies; 3. review utilization of private practices of practicing physicians in formal program for cancer detection; 4. identify resources, such as the ACS, and develop a patient/family peer support system to be conducted by volunteers with a history of cancer involvement; 5. promote the establishment of a protypical uniform data bank of cancer information for hospitals with fewer than 100 beds; 6. establish regional advisory councils to inventory resources and identify needs required for care of cancer patients; and 7. utilize multi-organizational groups as vehicles for continuing oncology education programs.